


Un hombre a medida

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Comunity: casa_de_ideas, F/M, Harlequin, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para al festival de San Valentín de la comunidad casa_de_ideas en livejournal, consistente en adaptar una novela Harlequín/Jazmín al fandom que queramos</p><p>Danny tenía una difícil tarea que cumplir, convertir a un hombre normal en un príncipe para su jefa. AU. Slash. Basado en una novela de Jessica Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen escogido: _“El Hombre imperfecto, de Jessica Hart: La periodista Allegra Fielding tenía un problema. Le había ofrecido una historia a su jefa: cómo transformar a un hombre normal y corriente en un príncipe azul. Y ahora tenía que escribir la historia. Pero ¿dónde iba a conseguir a un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a prestarse a ese juego? Había llegado el momento de extorsionar a su compañero de piso; Max._  
>  Pero el astuto plan de Allegra fracasó miserablemente cuando Max se negó a ser tan perfecto. Era un hombre que sabía lo que quería, y le iba a demostrar que no había nada más interesante que un hombre rebelde y con criterio propio.”
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hawaii 5.0, ni la trama del libro me pertenecen, yo solo los he adaptado para nuestro uso y disfrute.

PRÓLOGO

-Es la cuarta vez, Williams. No podemos dejar que esto se siga repitiendo.

El mencionado bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero Grace estaba enferma y…

-Entonces tienes que establecer tus prioridades. Y ambos sabemos cuáles son.

-No voy a dejar a mi hija sola y enferma por cubrir un partido de segunda.

-Entonces ya sabes donde están tus cosas. Ha sido un placer contar contigo y lamentamos mucho perderte, pero no podemos esperar a que tu hija crezca para que vuelvas a hacer buenos reportajes.

-Mis reportajes siguen siendo iguales. Solo he tenido un par de problemas para ir a algunos partidos.

-Buenas tardes, Williams

Danny abrió la boca para contestar, pero decidió que no merecía la pena. Ni siquiera tuvo la satisfacción de salir dando un portazo; _malditas puertas con sistemas hidráulicos_ ; así que se contentó con meter sus cosas con furia dentro de la caja mientras sus compañeros le miraban, compasivos.

Decir que su vida había dado un cambio radical en aquellos últimos dos años era poco.

Primero, Rachel y él se divorciaron, luego apareció Stan, que no tuvo idea mejor que llevarse a su familia a Los Ángeles, arrastrando con ellos a un Danny que si algo tenía claro era que no le iban a separar de su pequeña. Y luego, aquel conductor ebrio que invadió el carril contrario y acabó con la vida de Rachel y Stan, cuya pérdida fue tan dolorosa como doloroso fue consolar durante meses a una niña de cuatro años que no entendía que su mamá no iba a volver. Danny estaba encantado de tener a su princesa con él, pero hubiese deseado que fuese de otra forma

Ahora, para más INRI, le habían echado del trabajo por ser lo suficientemente desconfiado como para no querer dejar a su niñita con una canguro desconocida.

Una vez se había llevado a su hija con él, pero la pobre se había aburrido tremendamente, _había que reconocer que un partido de baseball no era lo más divertido del mundo para una niña tan pequeña,_ y no había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre las reglas, para luego hacer más caso a los improperios que gritaba el señor que tenían detrás que a las pacientes explicaciones de su padre.

No le quedó más remedio que contratar a la hija de un amigo, pero tampoco se enteraba del partido, porque no puedes escribir una buena crónica si cada cinco minutos estás comprobando el móvil por si ha ocurrido algo.

Tampoco ayudó que la susodicha canguro comenzase los exámenes y no pudiese hacerse cargo de la pequeña Grace Williams en tres de los partidos más importantes de la liga, dejando a Danny sin posibilidad de encontrar a nadie y teniendo que recurrir a sus compañeros para que cubriesen el partido.

Danny era bueno, pero si no se podía contar con él, sus compañeros eran menos prescindibles.


	2. Capítulo 1

                                 CAPÍTULO 1

Danny soltó el libro sobre la mesa de su compañera con un bufido.

-De verdad, Kono. ¿Cómo podéis leer estas porquerías?

-No son porquerías- contestó la nativa hawaiana haciendo pucheros.

- _“Una enorme mano pareció comprimirle el corazón, los pulmones y las entrañas, tanto que apenas podía respirar. Sólo era capaz de quedarse allí de pie y mirar con los ojos marrones muy abiertos mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente”_

-Pues para parecerte una porquería, le has prestado mucha atención.

-En serio. No podréis encontrar al amor de vuestra vida si no dejáis de lado las absurdeces de las novelas románticas.  El hombre perfecto no existe.

-Seguro que hay alguno por ahí. No queréis admitirlo porque pondría en peligro vuestra existencia como machos alfa. Pero existen.

-Estas escritoras, al igual que Disney, os hacen creer algo que no es posible. Si los hombres nos pasásemos la vida fantaseando con las mujeres perfectas, diríais que es una mamarrachada.

-A vosotros lo único que os interesa es que tengan grandes pechos.

-Eso es mentira. Es más, te digo una cosa, estoy convencido de que, si apareciese el hombre perfecto, no os iba a gustar.

-¿En serio? Pero si dices que el hombre perfecto no existe…

-Existe, pero no es la perfección que crees que quieres. Puedo fabricarte a un hombre de libro, pero, créeme, a ninguna de vosotras os gustará.

-¿”Fabricarlo”?

-Me has recitado y prestado tanta basura romántica de esa que lees, y Grace me ha vuelto tan loco con Blancanieves y con Cenicienta, que creo que sé un poco lo que buscáis: un hombre que os escuche, que os mime, que sepa bailar, que sepa cocinar, que os tenga en un pedestal, que os bese con pasión desmesurada y que os diga que no entiende la vida sin vosotras. Que no quiera quedar con sus amigos para ver el partido, prefiriendo ir a dar un romántico paseo por el parque con vosotras y que vayan a tomar cócteles con vuestras amigas y no se aburra con vuestras conversaciones sobre bolsos y zapatos.

-¿Seguro que no eres gay, Danny?

-¿Hasta qué punto estás seguro de eso que acabas de decir?- la voz de Catherine Rollins, a sus espaldas, hizo que tanto Danny como Kono se sobresaltasen.

Tras mucho buscar, el único trabajo que Daniel encontró fue en la revista _SPARKLE._ Revista de mujeres y para mujeres en la que, a decir verdad, se sentía bastante fuera de lugar pero cuyo horario le permitía conciliar a la perfección su vida privada con la laboral. Además de un buen periodista deportivo, Danny era un buen fotógrafo, y en seguida se había ganado un hueco preferente.

Se giró hacia su jefa sin articular palabra.

-Te decía- repitió ésta con fingida paciencia- si estás seguro de eso que afirmas de que puedes convertir a un hombre en el protagonista de una novela romántica.

-Creo que sí, que podría… Pero la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo no es esa, si no que al final eso no es lo que las mujeres busc…

-Hazlo.

-¿Cómo?

-hazlo. Te doy la posibilidad de escribir tú mismo ese reportaje

-¿Qué?

-Consigue a un hombre y conviértelo en un galán de novela. Quedará conmigo en unas cuantas citas y veremos si lo logras. Mañana a primera hora, en la reunión en la que hablaremos de los contenidos del mes que viene, trataremos los pormenores.

Dicho esto, se alejó con el paso corto que su falda tubo le permitía mientras sus afilados tacones – _stilettos_ , se llamaban, no se había pasado una tarde fotografiando zapatos para nada-, resonaban por el pasillo.

-Vale, ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí?

Kono aplaudía entusiasmada.

-¡Quiere que escribas un artículo! Es tu oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales.

-No quiero demostrar lo que valgo en una revista como esta… sin ofender. ¿Acaso crees que después de esto me van a llamar del _TIMES_ diciendo “Hemos leído su artículo en el _SPARKLE_ , y hemos decidido que es usted el idóneo para nuestra sección de economía”?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, sopesando los hechos.

-Bueno, pero al menos romperás con los estereotipos que dicen que un hombre no puede escribir en una revista como esta.

Danny levantó las cejas.

-Un hombre no afeminado, quiero decir- susurró la muchacha-. Es importante contar con la colaboración de los hombres en estas revistas. Nos fuiste de gran ayuda en aquel otro artículo…

-A ver, es que chuparse el pelo no es muy sensual… al menos no para todos. Yo diría que es el paso previo a la tricofagia.

-A veces no sé de dónde sacas las palabras.

-Si leyeses literatura de verdad en vez de eso que lees…

                                 ____________________________________________

-Déjame que yo me entere- Mary se sentó al estilo indio en el sofá mientras atacaba con gula su comida china a domicilio- ¿Tienes que buscar a un hombre y convertirlo en un príncipe azul para que salga con la _Teniente Rollins_?

La directora de la revista _SPARKLE_ se había ganado el pseudónimo de Teniente por su frío carácter y severa actitud. Danny mantenía que si la mujer de verdad fuese teniente, seguramente fuese más simpática.

-Básicamente, sí.

-Y esto para convencerle de que no es lo que las mujeres buscamos- Danny asintió y Mary no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -.Te compadezco. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Primero: No puedo transformarme a mí mismo, ¿qué voy a hacer, darme con una vara cada vez que se me caigan las patatas fritas en la alfombra mientras veo un partido? Y Segundo: Me daría miedo tener una cita con esa mujer.

-Es guapa.

-¿Y? no le he visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Créeme, la mayoría de los hombres nos fijamos en otras cosas, además de en el físico.

-Ya, eso soléis decir.

-¿Tú también buscas al príncipe que va de incógnito a la ciudad y cae rendido ante los encantos de una joven maestra de escuela?

-Dile a Kono que deje de obligarte a leer esos libros suyos.

-¿Crees que no lo hago? ¡Me envía trozos al mail! Pero me viene bien, cuando Grace los lea ya sé qué clase de pájaros le van a meter en la cabeza.

-Unos muy bonitos y muy poco realistas. En fin. ¿Tienes ya a alguien para el experimento?

Danny removió sus noodles con los palillos y negó con la cabeza.

-Esperaba que me pasases el número de teléfono de alguno de tus ex. Serían los candidatos perfectos.

-Si quieres que el experimento se vaya al garete, sí. En cuanto les menciones eso de transformarlos en caballeros, te darán una paliza. Pero allá tu.

-¿Y dónde voy a encontrar a alguien?

-¿En serio desde que vives en Los Ángeles no has hecho amigos?

-Tenía los del trabajo anterior, pero están todos casados.

-¿Y fuera del trabajo?

-Solo me relaciono con madres de amigas de Grace. No he tenido mucho tiempo para socializar desde que Rachel y Stan murieron.

Mary se acercó a Danny y le besó en la mejilla. El hombre se había mudado a la puerta que estaba frente a la suya hacía un año y, por supuesto, se sintió en seguida atraída por el nuevo vecino. Era rubio, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo aunque algo bajito, amable, educado y adoraba a su hija hasta un punto que era casi inimaginable. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, tras los cuales se convenció de que un hombre así solo podía ser gay, se dio por vencida y fue entonces cuando Danny dejó de sentirse incómodo y la invitó a tomar un café. Desde ese día, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo.

El rubio sonrió y, tras consultar su reloj, se incorporó.

-Dame la basura, voy a recoger a Grace de casa de Julie.

-Perfecto. ¿Venís luego?

-No, tengo que pensar en cómo haré para salir airoso de este lío… y tengo que revisar que Grace haya hecho todos los deberes, que a veces se le olvida acabarlos cuando cena en casa de sus amigas- añadió con una sonrisa benevolente.

-Ojalá mi padre hubiese sido como tú- dijo Mary.

-Seguro que te quería. A su manera.

-Bueno, ahora no lo sabré nunca.


	3. Capítulo 2

                                                                                                                              CAPÍTULO 2

 

**_“¡LO TENGO, DANNY!”_ **

**_“Mary. Son las 5_** **_de la madrugada”_ **

**_“Lo sé, pero tenía_** **_que hablar contigo,_ ** **_¿Te he despertado?”_ **

**_“Pues claro”_ **

**_“Es que se me acaba_** **_de ocurrir una cosa”_ **

**_“¿Mezclar tequila_** **_y whisky? Ya lo_ ** **_probamos, es_ ** **_asqueroso”_ **

**_“No, eso no._** **_Es para lo tuyo.”_ **

**_“¿Lo mío?_** **_¿Qué es lo mío?”_ **

**_“De verdad que_** **_eres obtuso”_ **

**_“Me acabas de_** **_despertar…”_ **

**_“Si no quieres_** **_que te despierten,_ ** **_silencia el móvil”_ **

**_“Lo haré. A_** **_partir de ahora._ ** **_Descuida.”_ **

**_“Bueno, ¿quieres_** **_saber mi idea o no?”_ **

**_“Ahora ya…_** **_Dispara”_ **

**_“Mi hermano”_ **

**_“No entiendo_** **_de qué hablas,_ ** **_por favor, sé_ ** **_más explícita”_ **

**_“Para tu reportaje._ ** **_Mi hermano”_ **

**_“¿El Marine?”_ **

**_“No tengo otro._** **_¿Qué mejor que_ ** **_un Capitán_ ** **_para la Teniente?”_ **

**_“¿Oficial y caballero?_ ** **_¿En serio?”_ **

**_“No. Tú no lo conoces._** **_Es lo más anti caballeroso_ ** **_del mundo._ **

**_Habla con l_ ** **_a boca llena, tiene los_ ** **_sentimientos atrofiados…_ ** **_¡es perfecto!”_ **

**_“Menos mal que_** **_es tu hermano”_ **

**_“Cuando lo conozcas,_  ** ** _me entenderás_ ** **_”_ **

**_“¿Y si hablamos de_  ** **_esto mañana…_ ** **_hoy… más tarde…?”_ **

**_“Está bien, gruñón”_ **

**_“A las 9 de la_** **_mañana te despertaré,_ ** **_para que aprendas”_ **

**_“Tengo el timbre_ ** **_desconectado”_ **

**_“Duérmete ya”_ **

                                 _______________________

El timbre sonó con una insistencia casi enfermiza y Danny tuvo que dejar de ignorarlo, más que nada porque Grace se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y eso no era nada adecuado para una niña de siete años. Además, ya sabía quién era, Mary Ann tenía la capacidad de oler su lasaña desde la calle y no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Mary- dijo mientras abría- ¿Por qué no te buscas una vi…?

Al levantar la vista de la cerradura, se encontró no con su vecina, si no con un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos castaños que le miraba con expresión de sufrimiento. El rubio aún no se había recuperado de la impresión cuando la esperada joven se asomó desde detrás del recién llegado.

-¡Danny! Este es mi hermano, Steve.

¡Caray!, ¡al menos Mary podía haberle enseñado alguna foto actualizada! ¿Cómo iba a necesitar ese hombre convertirse en un caballero? Cualquier mujer haría lo que fuese por un hombre así.

-Lamento los modales de mi hermana- dijo Steve tendiéndole la mano.

-Bueno, Qué. ¿Comemos mientras le explicas a mi hermano ese proyecto tuyo?

-Mary…

-¿Qué proyecto?- quiso saber el moreno

-Será mejor que te sientes y te lo cuento mientras esperamos a que se acaba de hacer la comida.

Decir que al Capitán de Fragata y reconocido SEAL la idea le hizo poca gracia, era quedarse bastante corto. No solo porque considerase que no tenía ninguna necesidad de cambiar absolutamente nada de su forma de ser porque, efectivamente, nunca nadie se le había quejado. Sino porque ¿quiénes se creían que eran Mary y Danny para urdir semejante plan a sus espaldas y esperar que él aceptase sin más?

En el momento en que llamó a su hermana para decirle que pasaría con ella su próximo permiso, supo que estaba cometiendo un error.

Aquel iba a ser el mes más largo de su vida. Aunque, la verdad, la lasaña estaba exquisita.

-¿De verdad es usted soldado?- quiso saber Grace con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Marine- le corrigió Steve visiblemente incómodo ante el escrutinio de la pequeña-. Además, soy un SEAL.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Los equipos Mar, Aire y Tierra de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, la principal [fuerza de operaciones especiales](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fuerza_de_operaciones_especiales) del Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Y matas a gente?

Danny se atragantó.

-Pues sí, a veces. Por ejemplo, hubo una vez que…

-Grace- se apresuró a intervenir Danny-, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Mary ese dibujo tan bonito que hiciste ayer?

-Pero Danno…

-Sin rechistar, señorita.

La niña hizo un puchero y se levantó.

-¿Te importaría no hablarle a mi hija de siete años de matanzas?

-Ella preguntó…

-Pero no tenías por qué contestar tan directamente. ¿Acaso quieres que tenga pesadillas? Puedes decirle que lo que hacéis no es matar sin más. Buscáis a gente muy mala y os encargáis de que no lo sea más.

-¿Gente muy mala? ¿Estás llamando _“gente muy mala”_ a los terroristas?

-¿Y qué, acaso no son malos?

Grace llegó en el momento en que Steve iba a contestar con una hoja que plantó delante de Mary. Mientras ésta le decía lo bien hecho que estaba, Steve puso cara de que no le parecía gran cosa. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al ver la expresión del padre de la niña.

-Bueno, “monito”. Vamos a recoger esto antes de ir a hacer los deberes. ¿Tomáis un café en el salón?

-Yo no puedo- dijo Mary incorporándose-, tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Pero lo mejor será que Steve se quede y le cuentes más detalles. Te llamaré cuando termine a ver qué hacéis- le dijo a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Danny.

El mencionado sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Y así es como Steve McGarrett se vio de repente en el sofá de una casa que no conocía, escuchando a padre e hija recoger mientras él no sabía qué hacer.

-Parece que estés esperando turno en el dentista- bromeó Danny al ver su rígida postura, como si en cualquier momento fuese a salir disparado del sofá. Le lanzó el mando a distancia-. Ponte cómodo. El café estará en seguida.

Al cabo de un rato, Grace se sentó junto a él y le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones. El capitán, más acostumbrado a tratar con terroristas y con militares que con niños, se removió incómodo.

-¿Eres el hermano de Mary?

-Sí.

-Ella es simpática y siempre está sonriendo, ¿tú no sonríes nunca?

-Sí, claro. Claro que sonrío.

-No te veo sonreír.

El marine forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo enseñando los dientes.

La niña se estremeció.

-Eso da miedo,  no es una sonrisa de verdad.

-Gracie, cariño. Deja de molestar a nuestro invitado y ve a hacer los deberes.

-No estoy molestando, Danno.

-A tu cuarto- dijo Danny depositando una bandeja en la mesa de café.

-Jo- se quejó la pequeña. Pero aún así, obedeció.

-Se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez fueses más un hombre de té que de café. ¿Prefieres un té?

-La verdad es que es cierto, pero hoy creo que me va a venir bien la cafeína. Llevo todo el día arrepintiéndome de haber venido a Los Ángeles.

Danny volvió a reír

-¿A dónde ibas a ir, si no?

-A Hawái. A casa.

-Pero no tienes a nadie allí ahora que… Por cierto, lamento mucho lo de vuestro padre.

-Veo que Mary te ha tenido al corriente.

-Ya sabes que le gusta hablar y no tenía con quién desahogarse.

-También le gusta meter a la gente en problemas. Cuéntame qué es eso del reportaje y por qué lo tienes que hacer tú. Es más. ¿Por qué trabajas en una revista así?

Y Danny le contó la historia de su vida, la muerte de su ex, su idea de no moverse de Los Ángeles por el bien de la niña, a pesar de preferir estar en Nueva Jersey, con su familia. Le contó también cómo le echaron de su anterior trabajo y cómo lo único que había encontrado con horarios compatibles con los de Grace era aquel puesto en la _SPARKLE_. Le contó cómo Kono se pasaba el día leyendo novelas románticas, se las leía en alto, le enviaba fragmentos por email, se las dejaba en la mesa… y cómo por culpa de esto había terminado en aquella situación.

-Entonces… ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco es que tenga mucho más que hacer, y supongo que Mary no me dejará en paz si no lo hago. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ser el hombre perfecto. En dos días iremos a Pour Vous, a tomar unos cócteles con mi jefa. Otro día tendrás que invitarla a cenar… cocinando tú, porque el hombre perfecto sabe cocinar. ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Esto… sé abrir latas. Y sé hacer barbacoas.

-Catherine es vegetariana

-¿Barbacoa de verduras?

-Trabajaremos en eso más adelante. También tienes que acompañarla a una exposición y me imagino que habrá un par de pruebas más… y a finales de mes, antes de que te vayas, hay un baile de gala al que la señorita Rollins quiere que le acompañes. ¿Sabes bailar?- la mirada que le dirigió Steve fue la única respuesta que obtuvo-. Bueno, también veremos qué se puede hacer sobre eso. No pongas esa cara, Catherine es una mujer muy atractiva… aunque un poco seria, pero ¿quién sabe?, igual hasta congeniáis y resultáis ser perfectos el uno para el otro.

Lo que le faltaba, se dijo Steve. Otro entusiasta.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y a los que os molestáis en dejar comentario!

                                             CAPÍTULO 3

 

Todavía faltaban dos días para la supuesta cita con la jefa de Daniel Williams y Steve ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido. Treinta y seis largas horas que había pasado con el vecino de su hermana y éste ya le había reprendido por: _engullir, masticar con la boca abierta_ \- esto solo lo había hecho una vez _-, hablar con la boca llena y vestir pantalones cargo_ \- eran cómodos y tenían múltiples bolsillos, ¿qué más puede pedir un SEAL?- _y mantener sus bolsillos llenos de cosas potencialmente peligrosas_.

Sin embargo, se encontraba tremendamente cómodo en compañía del rubio, ya que sentía que podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa con él.

-¿De verdad esa ha sido una de tus citas más románticas? ¿Comer en el coche detrás del estadio de los Chargers de San Diego?

-Vimos un atardecer muy bonito- se defendió el marine.

-¿Pero qué tenías, quince años?

-Veintisiete- dijo en medio de una tos fingida.

-Dios. Hay tanto trabajo que hacer contigo…

-Nadie se ha quejado jamás de mi falta de romanticismo.

-Y dime, ¿alguna te ha durado más de un año?

-Nunca he querido relaciones serias.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿para qué ibas a quererlo si con una sonrisa tienes a cualquiera? Pero a veces la vida es más que unas cuantas noches de sexo espectacular. A veces quieres a alguien que esté ahí para darte los buenos días, desayune contigo, coma contigo. Alguien con quien convivir y a quien encuentres espectacular aunque se pasee en bata y zapatillas por la casa.

-¿Y si eres tan romántico por qué te divorciaste?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro del rubio y Steve se reprendió mentalmente.

-Porque a veces la vida es así, el amor se acaba o se transforma. Rachel dejó de quererme y le apareció alguien mejor que yo.

-Perdona, no quería…

-No te preocupes.

-Entonces… explícame por qué tengo que comprar ropa.

Danny le miró, agradecido.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Steven. Unos pantalones tipo cargo y una camiseta, por muy bien que te queden, no son indumentaria adecuada para llevar a Pour Vous, una de las coctelerías más exclusivas de Los Ángeles.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir allí?- Si había alguien que detestase las bebidas de colores con sombrillitas o gominolas y nombres absurdos, ese era Steve McGarrett.

-Es el sitio que ha elegido Catherine. A ella le gusta, así que a ti también.

-No, a mí no me gusta.

-Al Steve que voy a convertir en el hombre perfecto, sí.

El marine suspiró.

-He pensado que, ya que voy a hacer algo por ti, tú deberías hacer algo por mí.

-La verdad, ya me tardaba que me vinieses con el _quid pro quo_.

Steve le miró con cara de extrañeza.

-¿ _Quid pro quo_? ¿Por qué no dices “ **favor por favor** ” como la gente normal?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Dentro de dos semanas hay una subasta, para ayudar a los veteranos que ahora están en la indigencia. Iba a ir con Mary Ann, pero se ha echado atrás.

-Ella te ha dicho que te cobres el favor para escaquearse, ¿no?

-Justa y exactamente.

-Tendría que buscar a alguien con quien dejar a Grace.

-Seguro que Mary puede- Steve nunca había desaprovechado una buena ocasión para vengarse.

                                 ______________________________________

-Oh, mírate. Si pareces James Bond- Danny no pudo evitar lanzarle una apreciativa mirada al marine. Las visitas a la estilista de la revista habían surtido su efecto- _a pesar de las quejas de Steve, que decía que Lori le tocaba demasiado como para estar solo interesada en cambiar su forma de vestir_ \- y ahora estaba hecho un pincel vestido con unos pantalones de pinzas y una camisa azul oscuro que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen azules. Y es que Danny se había dado cuenta tras esos días de i convivencia casi continua en la que hasta le había dado una tarjeta de acceso a su gimnasio a donde iban juntos por la mañana después de dejar a Grace en el colegio, de que los ojos color avellana del marine tenían tendencia a cambiar de color según el momento. También se había dado cuenta de otras cosas, como por ejemplo de que el hombre se las había arreglado de alguna extraña forma para conducir siempre, cosa que en cierto modo le desquiciaba y por otro lado no le disgustaba del todo.

Todas esas veces en que le habían preguntado si era gay… nunca había respondido para no mentir, pero en realidad, Danny era bisexual.

Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde Bobby Sullivan y aquel inolvidable momento tras las gradas del campo de fútbol del instituto, pero pocas veces después de aquello había sentido algún tipo de atracción por su mismo género. Luego había aparecido Rachel y creyó que era la definitiva… para que la cosa terminase como acabó. Un traumático divorcio y, cuando por fin las cosas se habían calmado entre ellos y podían mantener una conversación amistosa, ocurre ese terrible accidente.

Danny estaba un poco harto de que su corazón se rompiese.

-Tú también estás muy elegante.

El rubio se miró y soltó una risita escéptica.

-Bueno, ya te he convertido en algo más parecido a un caballero- dijo con una sonrisa-. A ver si le causas una buena impresión a Catherine. Si haces algo que me avergüence, te daré una patada.

-Pero cómo, ¿vas a estar tú?

-Solo un rato. Al principio, sacando fotos y escribiendo un poco la crónica de la cita. Luego os dejaré a solas y, si necesitas que te vaya a buscar, me llamas cuando terminéis.

Catherine se mostró encantada con la elección de su reportero, y el rubio tuvo que admitir que jamás había visto a su jefa tan sonriente y relajada. No era para menos, Steve era un sueño para cualquier mujer y si algo tenía que admitir, era que ambos formaban una bonita pareja. De esas que uno sabe a ciencia  cierta que tendrán unos hijos espectaculares porque solo pueden heredar buenos genes.

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo ponía de mal humor.

Así que se concentró en el trabajo. Anotando cómo al principio Steve parecía un pez fuera del agua, dudando si beber la copa o comerse primero la brocheta de fruta que llevaba dentro. Completamente atento a cómo actuaba la gente a su alrededor para amoldarse a lo que hacían e imitarlo.

Al cabo de un rato ya parecía un habitual de aquellos sitios, aunque no reconociese a la mitad de los famosos que estaban en el local.

-Bueno. Creo que ya tengo suficiente información sobre esta primera cita- dijo levantándose-. Os dejo solos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación era algo que no se esperaba. Al tiempo que Steve le miraba con expresión de un ternero que va al matadero, Catherine hacía un puchero- y eso era algo inquietante en alguien que hasta la fecha no solía tener más expresión facial que un rictus firme-, y le rogaba que se quedase a tomar una copa.

-Aún no has bebido ningún cóctel- añadió Steve esperanzado.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no preferís quedaros solos?

-Lo estamos pasando bien, Daniel. Quédate- comentó su jefa tendiéndole la carta de bebidas.

Steve se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Además, será divertido verte pedir un “ _Fuck me hard_ ” o un “ _After sex_ ”.

Danny no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Steve en su oído. Cuando llegó el camarero, carraspeó.

-Tomaré un gin tonic de Martin Miller’s. Gracias

-Cobarde- susurró Steve con una sonrisita.


	5. Capítulo 4

                                 CAPÍTULO 4

Durante los días siguientes a la cita en la coctelería, Steve pasó más tiempo en casa de Danny- _concretamente en su cocina_ \- que en la de su hermana, haciéndose una especie de experto en cocina vegetariana. Optando por un menú compuesto de unos aperitivos sencillos de endibias rellenas de guacamole y tartar de aguacate y tomate, y siguiendo con un ceviche de champiñones y un pastel de chocolate y frambuesa de postre. Según Danny, ese menú no podía fallar.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar estas cosas?- le preguntó Steve el día de la cena, mientras preparaba el guacamole según las instrucciones de su nuevo amigo.

-Cuando me divorcié tuve dos opciones: aprender a cocinar o engordar cien quilos con la comida basura. Descubrí que cocinar me relajaba y empecé a experimentar platos de todo tipo. Ahora a Grace le encanta que organicemos nuestros días especiales de comidas del mundo. Se lo pasa en grande ayudándome a cocinar y es algo que espero que no cambie cuando se haga mayor.

-Eres un buen padre- dijo el marine con una sonrisa que Danny pocas veces había visto pero que hacía que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Steve se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirando al rubio y carraspeó, incómodo- Gracias por dejarme hacer la cena aquí. Creo que Mary acabaría estropeando todo.

-No hay problema. Así no tengo que buscar a nadie para cuidar a Grace. ¿Seguro que a Catherine no le va a importar que la niña cene con nosotros? En cuanto acabemos, me la llevaré a la cama, veremos la tele allí para no molestar.

-No molestareis- y eso era algo que Steve jamás creyó que saldría de su boca. Nunca había sido muy niñero, pero se encontraba especialmente cómodo al lado de esa pequeña-. Y no, no le importa. Dijo que le alegraba conocer por fin a la niña de tus ojos.

-Es curioso lo diferente que me parece Catherine ahora.

-Es una buena chica. Lo que pasa es que no ha tenido demasiada suerte confraternizando con empleados y decidió no dar la oportunidad de darles confianza.

-Me alegro de que hayáis congeniado.

No, no se alegraba lo más mínimo.

                                 ____________________________________

La cena fue un éxito. Steve estaba impresionante con una camisa de color rosa palo que, a pesar de todo lo que el marine se quejó a Lori diciéndole que aquel no era precisamente su color, le quedaba muy bien. Los platos ganaban en sabor lo que habían perdido en presentación- bastante había hecho el hombre con cocinar, como para emplatar-, y el postre había sido un éxito.

-Cuando sea mayor, quiero que un hombre cocine para mí- proclamó Grace.

-Oh, genial. Y aún no ha leído los libros de Kono- murmuró Danny provocando una sonrisa en Steve.

-Pues no hagas caso a tu padre- le dijo Catherine guiñándole un ojo-, el hombre perfecto existe.

-Claro que existe. Es mi papá.

-¡Pero cómo no voy a adorar yo a esta niña!- Danny abrazó a su hija con fuerza hasta que ésta comenzó a quejarse de que la espachurraban.

Al poco tiempo, Grace se incorporó.

-Todo estaba muy rico, gracias por la cena, tío Steve.

El marine sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y no pudo evitar agarrar a la niña y darle un sonoro beso que la hizo reír. Danny los observaba con una sonrisa indulgente.

-Es un placer, pequeña- dijo Steve.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

La niña se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras los adultos la observaban con cariño. Steve se levantó con la excusa de ir a por copas y se escondió en la cocina para meditar por qué las palabras de la niña le habían provocado tal reacción.

-Tienes una hija encantadora- dijo Catherine.

-Gracias.

-Danny… ¿hace mucho que conoces a Steve?

-Desde días antes de que tú lo conocieses. Su hermana y yo somos vecinos.

-Ah… ¿Crees que aceptaría venir a cenar a mi casa?

Y al final había conseguido que su corazón se rompiese un poco más.

-No veo por qué no. Puedes preguntarle ahora.

Steve entró en ese momento sujetando tres copas.

-Muy bien, tenemos ginebra, tequila, ron y vodka. Si os portáis bien, puede que hasta os haga un combinado de esos que tanto os gustan.

-Conmigo no cuentes- dijo Danny poniéndose en pie-. Voy a leerle un cuento a mi hija y luego voy a organizar los apuntes de esta noche.

-Vamos, Danny. Mañana es sábado.

-La mujer de mi vida, me espera.

                                 _______________________________

-¿Pero cómo que no vienes?

-Esta cena no forma parte del reportaje, Steve. Simplemente le has gustado a Catherine y quiere conocerte mejor, en la privacidad de su casa y sin mí tomando notas. Lo que viene siendo una cita de verdad- el rubio intentó disimular lo poco que le gustaba esa idea.

El marine hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Creí que sería una prueba más. Si llego a saber…

-De todas formas, no podría. Kono me ha obligado a ir a una cena con amigos suyos- Steve levantó una ceja, inquisitivo.-. Sí. Una encerrona para presentarme a unas cuantas amigas suyas a ver si acabo liado con alguna. Parece que los anteriores cinco fracasos no hacen que se dé por vencida. Al menos espero que su primo Chin pueda ir. Es la única persona con la que puedo hablar.

La mueca de Steve era más pronunciada ahora.

-¿Cómo voy a saber actuar?

-Sé tú mismo… menos en lo de tragar como si mañana se fuese a acabar la comida y en lo de dar codazos cuando gastas una broma, a una mujer eso no se le hace. Es más, abstente de hacer bromas y todo irá sobre ruedas.

-¿Y si cancelamos los planes los dos y nos vamos a ver un partido? Hoy juegan los Lakers.

-Créeme, nada me gustaría más, _nene_. Pero no se puede- Danny se quedó petrificado, ¿acababa de llamarle “nene” a Steve? Por suerte, el marine no reaccionó, con lo que no había debido darse cuenta. Aprovechó para cambiar de tema-. Por cierto, he pedido cita con Jenna para el lunes a primera hora de la tarde. Aprovecharemos que Grace tiene pintura.

-¿Jenna?- McGarrett dejó de darle vueltas a ese “nene” al oír un nombre que no le era familiar.

-Sí, ella te va a enseñar a bailar.

-¿A bailar? Ya sé bailar.

-No puedes decir en serio que esa danza de cortejo de los Tolai de Papúa que haces es bailar.

-¿Danza de cortejo de los… de qué demonios hablas, Danny?

-De ese bailecito que te marcaste el otro día en aquella discoteca. Uno pensaría que para ser un SEAL hace falta algo más de gracejo. Además, en ese baile hay que bailar cosas más sofisticadas que el “Gangnam Style”. Tienes que bailar el vals, por ejemplo.

-¿El vals?

-Sí, ya sabes. Eso que suena en el concierto de Año Nuevo.

-Sé lo que es un vals.

-Pues eso. El lunes a las cuatro.

-Creo que hacer que me acompañes a esa subasta no es suficiente para cobrarme lo que tengo que hacer por ti.

Danny sonrió.

-Venga, prepárate para tu cita de hoy.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 5

                                 CAPÍTULO 5

Las amigas de Kono, esta vez, eran bastante agradables y dos de ellas parecían bastante interesadas. Amber era joven, atractiva y con un carácter alocado que le recordaba a Kono. Además, contaba con el plus de ser de Nueva York, con lo que enseguida congeniaron, ya que tenían muchos lugares en común de los que hablar. Gabrielle era dulce, hermosa y serena. De alguna forma u otra, ambas le recordaban a Rachel.

Pronto se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que ¿por qué no? Él todavía era joven, y ya iba siendo hora de que rehiciese su vida. Y ¿acaso no estaba Steve en una cita en ese preciso instante con Catherine?

Y ese era el problema más grave, que no debería estar pensando en el hetero marine hermano de su vecina, sino en esas dos bellezas que le sonreían y trataban de forma sutil de ganarse su atención. Kono le guiñó un ojo.

-Esta vez no puedes quejarte- le dijo en un momento en que pudieron hablar a solas.

Danny sonrió.

-No, la verdad es que son chicas encantadoras.

-Amber está cautivada con tus ojos, y creo que a Gabby le entusiasma tu sonrisa y la forma en que hablas de Grace. Te va a costar decidirte.

-He sido muy franco con las dos. Quiero conocerlas a ambas, así que cabe la posibilidad de que quede a tomar un café con las dos.

-Ese es mi Danny. Creo que eso las ha enamorado aún más. No sé por qué tienes que crear al hombre perfecto, eres tú.

-Eso mismo dice Grace.

                                 ________________________________________

Cuando llegó a casa, reinaba el silencio. Por eso se llevó un susto de muerte cuando, al encender la luz, se encontró con Steve McGarrett sentado en su sofá.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado?- el rubio se las arregló para gritar sin levantar la voz, ya que Grace estaba durmiendo- ¿Y dónde está la canguro?

-Te esperaba. Con la llave que le diste a Mary. Le he dicho que podía irse, que yo te esperaba. Mary le ha confirmado que soy de fiar- aclaró el SEAL al ver el fruncido ceño del padre.- ¿Tienes más preguntas?

-¿Cómo ha ido la cita?

-Bien- dijo Steve sabiendo que precisamente ahí era donde estaba el problema. Catherine era hermosa, inteligente, simpática y estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que aquella cita fuese indicadora de lo bien que podían estar juntos los dos. Pero el marine no había sido capaz de centrarse. Su mente estaba con Danny, en su cita con las amigas de su compañera y en las múltiples posibilidades de que el rubio encontrase a alguien que le gustase.

Se suponía que eso le traía sin cuidado, que de hecho era motivo de alegría ya que el vecino de su hermana era un hombre extraordinario que merecía lo mejor del mundo.

Y de alguna forma absurda, su mente estaba convencida de que lo mejor para Danny era él. ¿Y cómo podía pensar algo así si jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre? Él era Steve McGarrett, con una lista de conquistas femeninas tan larga como cortas habían sido sus relaciones. Siempre se había dicho que era porque no buscaba complicarse, su ritmo de vida no era el adecuado para tener ataduras, así que el sexo casual era una opción tan válida como cualquier otra.

Su tía Deb decía que eso significaba que aún no había encontrado la persona adecuada.

Ahora se preguntaba si tal vez toda su vida había sido gay y no se había enterado.

Así que cuando Catherine le sugirió pasar la noche juntos, se inventó una tonta excusa que le hiciese parecer un caballero y se dirigió a casa. Al ver las llaves de la casa de Danny en el cajón del mueble de la entrada de su hermana, decidió esperarlo ahí.

-¿Y tu encerrona?

-No sé, puede que esta vez no haya sido tan terrible. Pero también creo que he bebido de más y debería ir directo a la cama. Y tú también has debido beber de más, o no estarías aquí. ¿Has venido a decirme cómo ha ido tu cita?

Steve no contestó y Danny se encaminó a la cocina y volvió con una botella de ginebra.

-¿Un gintonic?

-¿Por qué no?

Varias copas más tarde, ambos bromeaban en el sofá, la distancia que los separaba era cada vez menor y los dos se daban ligeros toques que a ninguno parecía molestar.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo por hoy, mañana tengo que llevar a Grace y sus amigas al zoo y la resaca no es compatible con cuatro niñas de siete años. No respetan esas cosas- dijo Danny muy serio haciendo reír a Steve. Ambos se incorporaron del sofá.

-Sí, yo tengo que ir con Mary a no sé qué sitio que me ha dicho.

Por alguna razón, Danny tropezó y Steve frenó su caída antes de que se diese de bruces contra el suelo.

Cosas de los clichés, ambos se rieron hasta que se miraron a los ojos. Estuvieron un rato así mientras sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco y, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, un atisbo de cordura les hizo separarse a la vez y despedirse de forma incómoda mirando al suelo.

                                 ____________________________________

Durante el domingo, ni Steve ni Danny podían apartar su mente de aquel _“casi beso”_ sin lograr entender muy bien qué había ocurrido.

A veces lo achacaban al alcohol mientras que otras veces se decían que tenía que haber algo más.

-¿Me estás escuchando Steve?- dijo Mary sacudiendo el brazo de su hermano.

-¿Eh? Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Te estaba diciendo que es una pena que Danny y Grace tuviesen planes hoy. Mi vecino y tú habéis congeniado muy bien.

Al marine le ayudaría que su hermana dejase de mencionar al rubio cada cinco segundos, ya puestos a pedir.

-¿Qué tal el experimento?

-No sé, eso debería decirlo Catherine.

-Pero ayer saliste con ella y volviste muy tarde de casa de los Williams, así que debiste tener muchas cosas que contarle a Danny. No sé si me gusta que confíes más en él que en mí- dijo Mary con un puchero fingido.

-Los hombres no hablamos de esas cosas.

-Y yo me lo creo.

-De verdad, Mary. No quiero hablar de eso. Hablemos de ti. ¿Cómo han ido todas esas entrevistas de trabajo que has tenido? Danny me dijo que no te había ido muy bien estas últimas veces y que estabas un poco deprimida.

-Sí, un poco. Pero mañana tengo otra y creo que esta vez me va a ir muy bien. ¿Me imaginas como dependienta en una tienda de ropa de diseño?


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**_"No."_ **

**_"Así no."_ **

**_"He dicho que no."_ **

**_"No prestas atención"_ **

Al principio, Danny levantaba la vista de su libro de notas desde su posición, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes frente al espejo, para ver qué había hecho Steve para disgustar a la profesora de baile. Después de media hora, se dio por vencido, el continuo movimiento de levantar y bajar la vista hacía que se marease.

Eso no evitaba que sonriese cada vez que Jenna le repetía que el vals era en tres, _¡en tres, Capitán McGarrett, ese paso que hace es imposible!_

A su mente acudían las clases de baile a las que Rachel le había obligado a ir antes de la boda, y se preguntaba si en aquella ocasión su expresión había sido similar a la de Steve en ese preciso instante. Algo entre un cordero degollado y un niño al que le quitan la piruleta.

-Me rindo, Danny. No puedo con él

La voz de Jenna lo sobresaltó. La mujer se había plantado frente a él y le miraba con las manos en las caderas. Tras ella, Steve le dirigía una mirada compungida.

-Pero tienes que enseñarle a bailar. El baile es dentro de tres semanas.

-Arréglatelas como puedas. Tú estuviste casado, seguro que algo has aprendido. Hazlo tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza en alguno de esos giros tuyos?

-Lo básico. Enséñale lo básico y seguiré por ahí. En dos días os veré y más vale que sepa hacer algo.

-¿Dos días? ¡Tú eres la profesora de baile!

-Y mañana tengo una exhibición y si tu amigo sigue pisándome no podré ir. ¿Irás tú en mi lugar, Danny?

-Está bien. En dos días volveremos. ¿Puedo traer a Grace?

La expresión de Jenna se dulcificó.

-Claro, sabes que adoro a esa niña.- Dicho esto, la profesora se despidió y se fue, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la gran sala.

-Tampoco es que lo haya hecho tan mal- musitó Steve acercándose a su amigo y curioseando sus notas.

-Era horrible, Steven.

-Perdona si no me han enseñado a bailar el vals. Nunca he desarmado células terroristas bailando a Strauss.

-Pues igual hubieses tenido un éxito más rápido.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Soy yo?

Danny bajó la vista a su bloc, en el que hacía tiempo que había dejado de escribir y había comenzado a hacer dibujos. Cuando Grace era más pequeña, había disfrutado inventando cuentos para ella, escribiéndolos y haciendo sus propias ilustraciones.

-Bueno, es un príncipe de cuento.

-Soy yo- el marine no pudo ocultar la sonrisa autosuficiente que se dibujó en su rostro

-¿En qué ves que eres tú?

-Pues en que soy yo.

-Bonita lógica aplastante de niño de cinco años, Steven.

-No sabía que dibujases tan bien- comentó el moreno sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Muy cerca, tanto que sus hombros se aplastaban el uno contra el otro. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

-No dibujo bien. Son cosas que hacía para Grace. Ahora no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-Podías rescatarme de la furia de Jenna.

-¿A ti? ¿Al SEAL grandote que no teme a nada?

-A casi nada- Puntualizó el moreno. Danny sonrió creyendo que hablaba de la pequeña pero temible profesora de baile e ignorando por completo que el hombre se refería a aquello que casi había pasado entre ellos y que ninguno había vuelto a mencionar.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Steve fue a casa de Danny para encontrarse con que éste había apartado los sofás y la mesa de café.

-¿Y eso? ¿Estás redecorando?

-No, Danno va a enseñarte a bailar.- contestó Grace balanceando sus pequeñas piernecitas en el sofá.

-¿Danno va a enseñarme a bailar?

-¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de usar el apodo de mi hija, Steven?

Steve le dedicó una tonta sonrisa.

-Me gusta.

-Déjate de tonterías y a bailar.

Danny sabía que era una mala idea, por múltiples razones.

La primera y más importante era que no podía soportar estar tan cerca del marine sin sentir un escalofrío y que su mente reviviera una y otra vez aquel casi beso, para luego divagar imaginando cómo hubiese sido aquella noche si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma. Se preguntaba cómo sería besar aquellos labios, y cómo sería acariciar aquella piel, aquellos tatuajes…

Definitivamente., aquella era una muy mala idea. Terrible.

-Reconozco que esta mañana no he sido el mejor de los alumnos, pero creo que hacía falta acercarse un poco más… y estar algo más relajado- dijo Steve al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, perdona.

Tras media hora de incomodidades y rigideces, lograron por fin congeniar como pareja de baile.

-¡Fíjate, si estás haciendo muchos progresos!- comentó el rubio con una gran sonrisa

El SEAL se abstuvo de comentar que se encontraba mucho más a gusto con el vecino de su hermana en sus brazos que con la profesora de baile. Esas vacaciones estaban resultando bastante peligrosas, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

Maldito experimento y maldita Mary por meterla en esas historias.

-¡Danno! ¡Steve! ¡Ahora conmigo!

-Tienes razón, Grace. Ahora Steve tiene que aprender a sacar a bailar a una señorita.

-Yo soy una niña, Danno

-Una princesa, es lo que eres- dijo Steve con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia exagerada delante de la niña- ¿Me haría el favor de concederme este baile, hermosa señorita?

-¡Sí!- dijo Grace riendo alegremente y dando palmas.

Danny observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa mientras su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco, porque, aunque Mary vivía en frente, algún día se iría. Volvería a Hawái, o se casaría con un millonario e iría a Beberly Hills. Y entonces no volverían a ver a Steve.

Eso si el marine no acababa casándose con Catherine, cosa que indicaría que había triunfado al crear al hombre perfecto, pero le obligaría a verla feliz y enamorada todos los días en el trabajo.

Así que saldría perdiendo de todas formas. Y encima había cometido el error de permitir que ese hombre entrase en la vida de su niña. Grace no debería perder a más gente.

Era un estúpido.

Pero ahora ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que ver a su hija bailar y reír en los brazos de aquel hombre que ahora parecía un experto en niños, lejos de aquel androide que a punto había estado de hablarle de operaciones SEAL a una niña de siete años.


	8. Capítulo 7

                                             CAPÍTULO 7

Aquel miércoles, Jenna se mostró encantada con los progresos de Steve hasta el punto de bromear con ofrecerle un puesto a Danny en su academia si algún día se cansaba de trabajar para Catherine. El rubio bajó la cabeza sonriendo avergonzado y sacó su cámara de fotos, dispuesto a inmortalizar algunos momentos de la clase ahora que Steve tenía una postura bastante decente y hasta podía parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo fue bien hasta que empezaron los giros con desplazamiento. Jenna a punto estuvo de darse por vencida de nuevo, pero decidió optar por el comodín _“Danny”_.

-Le explicaré mejor si no estoy bailando.

-Pero… pero…

-Daniel…

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la chica, eh?- se quejaba Danny mientras bailaban. La sensación embriagadora del brazo de Steve al rodearle no contribuía a que se encontrase particularmente cómodo en ese momento. El marine le miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Porque se supone que seré yo quien tenga que sacar a bailar a Catherine… Además, soy más alto que tú. ¡Au! ¡Danno! Eso ha dolido.

-¿Te he pisado? Disculpa, ha sido totalmente sin querer- mintió Danny abriendo los ojos en una falsa expresión de absoluta inocencia.

-Chicos… centraos, por favor. Danny, ponte más recto y deja que sea Steve quien te lleve.

-Conduce mi coche, manda en el baile ¿Cómo ha llegado mi vida a esto?

Jenna suspiró y se sentó junto a Grace.

-¿Siempre están así?

-Sí. Pero no están enfadados de verdad- aclaró la niña muy seria haciendo reír a los tres adultos.

                                 ___________________________________________

-Recuerda que esta noche es la subasta. Mary ha dicho que cuidará de Grace sin problema.

Desde el asiento de atrás del coche, la niña dio un grito de alegría.

-¿Puedo dormir en casa de tía Mary? Haremos cosas de chicas.

-Cosas de chicas, ¿eh? ¿Y qué cosas con esas exactamente?

Grace suspiró.

-Me va a peinar, a pintar las uñas, la maquillaré y veremos una película.

-¿Maquillaje? ¿Sabe la tía Mary en lo que se mete?- Danny hizo una mueca imaginándose el resultado de dejar que una niña de siete años te pinte la cara.

-Luego moveremos el sofá y dormiremos en sacos de dormir en el salón. ¡Será divertido!

-Eso podéis hacerlo en casa, también.

-Pero quiero ir a casa de Mary…

-Venga Danno… será divertido- apuntó Steve desde el asiento del conductor.

-Los pucheros no son atractivos en un marine grandote, Steven. Está bien. Puedes ir, Grace.

-¡Gracias, Danno! Pero, tío Steve, tienes que tener cuidado al entrar o nos despertarás- comentó la niña muy seria.

-Por supuesto que lo tendré. Puedo ser sigiloso como un ninja.

Grace puso cara de estar poco convencida.

-¿De verdad? A mí me parece que eres bastante ruidoso.

Danny ahogó una risita.

                                 ________________________________________________

-Vamos, Danny. Hace diez minutos que deberíamos haber salido.

-Si Grace no me hubiese tirado su zumo en la ropa, tal vez estaría listo- gritó el rubio desde el otro lado del baño. Por fin salió con una expresión tímida.-. No sé si voy bien así- murmuró-, nunca he ido a este tipo de sitios.

Steve no pudo decir nada, Danny estaba impresionante con un traje tres piezas gris.

-¿Voy mal?- quiso saber malinterpretando el silencio del marine.

-No… no. Estás genial. Vámonos.

La subasta estaba repleta de gente, había bebidas, mesas para cenar, buffet libre… Steve y Danny compartían mesa con un par de compañeros de unidad del marine y un viejo mentor.  Freddie Hart era el más cercano a Steve y el que mejor impresión le causó a Danny. Iba acompañado de su esposa, Kelly. Una mujer encantadora que en seguida trabó amistad con el nuevo amigo del SEAL. A diferencia de Nick Taylor, a quien Danny odió en seguida por razones que no llegaba a comprender.

-¿Y cómo ha conseguido arrastrarte Steve a esto?- quiso saber Joe White, el mentor del marine.

-Le debía un favor.

-Oh, Steve, eso no es bonito. Aprovecharse de que alguien te deba un favor para arrastrarlo a esto- dijo William Harrington.

-Eso lo dices porque me debes muchos favores- comentó el mencionado con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Ánimo, Danny. No sé qué tipo de favor te ha hecho este, pero seguro que hoy saldas tu deuda y ya no le debes nada.

-No estaría tan seguro- dijo Danny en voz muy bajita. Steve le guiñó un ojo.

                                 _________________________________________

-Menos mal que tus amigos son agradables- dijo un malhumorado Daniel Williams mientras caminaban a altas horas de la madrugada en busca de un taxi y con un par de copas de más.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Tienes alguna queja? Parecías pasarlo bien con la Alférez Moore

-Fue la única que se dignó a hablar con un civil.

-No digas tonterías, había más civiles que tú.

-Sí. Y la gente a quienes acompañaban les hacía caso y no se quedaban solos durante horas.

-¿Horas? ¡No seas exagerado!

-Tu amigo Freddie vino a disculparse por ti.

-Bueno, a lo mejor me despisté un poco y te dejé un poco de lado- Steve levantó el brazo para parar a un taxi.

-¿Un poco? Si no querías que fuese, ¿por qué insististe en que te acompañase?

-Yo quería que vinieses, Danny.

-¿Para qué? Hubiese sido mejor que llevases a Catherine. Seguro que causaba mejor impresión que yo y ella iría tan despampanante que no podrías ignorarla- protestó el rubio entrando en el vehículo y dando la dirección al conductor.

-Tú ibas despampanante- masculló Steve, a su lado, Danny le miró sorprendido.-Escucha, no quiero hablar ahora de esto, ¿podemos esperar a llegar a casa?

Su amigo asintió, incapaz de decir nada.

                                 ____________________________________

-¿Y bien?

-¿Ni siquiera puedes esperar a que nos sentemos en el sofá y a que tomemos unas cervezas?

-No, Steve, no puedo. Ya llevamos demasiado alcohol encima y temo que si bebemos más siga oyendo cosas que no dices.

-Danny… durante toda la cena, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo espectacular que estabas, y en las ganas que tenía de arrancarte ese chaleco… y el resto de tu ropa. Por eso no podía estar junto a ti. Porque no podía confiar en que no haría nada. Luego te pusiste a hablar con Moore, y tenía que contenerme para no arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo. Y es algo que no entiendo. Nunca me ha atraído un hombre, nunca he sentido nada por ninguno. Y de pronto no hago más que pensar en las ganas que tengo de besarte, de arrancarte la ropa y de hacer cosas contigo que jamás me hubiese planteado hacer. Y si ahora mismo me quieres dar un puñetazo, lo entenderé.

-El caso es que no quiero.

-¿No?

-Soy bisexual, Steve.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Entonces no hay nada que me impida besarte. Creo que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que mis sentimientos están confusos. Con todo esto de Catherine, y esas citas incómodas intentando ser quien no soy… Luego se une que contigo estoy bien, relajado, puedo ser yo... Así que, si te beso, probablemente me dé cuenta de que simplemente estoy hecho un lío.

-Ya. Claro. Probablemente sea eso.

-Siempre que no te importe, claro. No me perdonaría hacerte daño por algo como esto.

-No, no me importa. Yo también quiero besarte, Steve.

-Bien- susurró el marine dando un paso hacia el rubio.

El beso fue suave, tentativo al principio, para luego pasar a ser una especie de lucha para demostrar quién de los dos era el que mejor besaba. Steve tenía a Danny aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo cuando por fin se separaron.

-¿Has salido ya de tus dudas?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que quiero acostarme contigo, Danny.

-Steve…

-Tú también lo quieres- comentó apretándose contra él.

Y claro que quería, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No debía, pero ahora mismo el marine le estaba besando el cuello y eso era jugar sucio.

 

 


	9. Capítulo 8

                                 CAPÍTULO 8

Se despertó sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él y la cabeza todavía más llena de dudas que antes. Pero si el hecho de que ahora mismo lo que le apetecía era apretar a Danny contra él en vez de salir corriendo de allí y no volver jamás era indicador de algo, comenzaba a tener las cosas claras. La noche había sido increíble, nunca había experimentado orgasmos como los de aquella noche y la sensación de felicidad que tenía ahora era algo que no había tenido en ninguno de sus encuentros sexuales previos.

Steve era de los hombres que se levantan de la cama en cuanto se despiertan, no comprendía cómo la gente podía quedarse bajo las sábanas sin hacer nada.

Ahora que lo único que quería era quedarse ahí todo el día, arropado con el calor del cuerpo de Danny y la ropa de cama, comprendía un poco mejor que siempre le había faltado algo.

Por suerte tenía toda la mañana para…

¡Mierda!

-Danny… Despierta. ¡Son las nueve!

-¿Mmmmm?

El marine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al siempre peinado Williams con el pelo alborotado y una expresión adormilada que le hacía parecer mucho más joven.

-Son las nueve- repitió, esta vez con voz más suave.

El rubio se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Las nueve? ¡Grace!

-Tranquilo, Mary dijo ayer que ella la llevaría al colegio. ¿Recuerdas?

-Es verdad. Entonces solo debo preocuparme de llegar al trabajo.

-Danny... tenemos que hablar. Pero ayer Joe me dijo que tenía que pasar por la base temprano…

-Descuida. No pasa nada. Hablaremos luego. Dúchate tú primero, si quieres. Se supone que tardarás menos.

-En tres minutos estaré fuera- dijo Steve sin dejar de darle vueltas a la triste expresión de Danny en aquel preciso momento.

Cuando Danny salió de su turno en la ducha, Steve ya se había ido y le esperaba una humeante taza de café recién hecho. Mientras lo tomaba, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, sabía con qué había estado pensando, al menos, pero se suponía que no debía dejarse llevar por esos instintos primarios. Tanto evitar que le rompiesen el corazón y ahora caía en eso. ¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando más tarde Steve le contase que, efectivamente, aquella noche no había significado nada, que solo había sido una forma de relajar tensión y que, efectivamente había confirmado que no sentía nada por él?

Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Kono

**“Danny, presenta tu hermoso**

**culo en el trabajo antes de que**

**A Catherine le dé un ataque”**  

Ahora ya no podría hacer otra cosa que sonreír y decirle al marine que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

                     _______________________________________

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a Steve sentado en su sofá con expresión de angustia. Danny se preparó mentalmente y envió a Grace a su cuarto hasta que la comida estuviese lista.

-Danny…- el SEAL no sabía cómo empezar. Esa mañana había estado dispuesto a decirle que lo amaba, que cuando había estado confuso había sido toda su vida, y no en esas últimas semanas. El rubio había llenado su vida como nadie más lo había hecho nunca, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle eso y luego soltarle que le habían acortado el permiso y que mañana mismo debía volver a cumplir su deber?

-No digas nada, Steve. Ayer se juntaron muchas cosas, y alcohol. Mucho alcohol. No pasa nada.

Steve supo que Danny mentía solo con mirarle a los ojos, en los que había una pena que jamás había visto, salvo cuando hablaba de la muerte de su ex mujer. Se odió profundamente por ser el causante de aquello, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para decir nada.

-Mañana debo volver. Me han acortado el permiso- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-¿Cómo?

El moreno asintió.

-Vaya.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer con tu reportaje?

-Eso es lo de menos. Tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir, ante eso no podemos hacer nada.

-Aún nos queda la exposición de hoy.

-Pero querrás hacer la maleta.

-Suelo viajar corto de equipaje, no te preocupes.

-Llamaré a Catherine y luego haré la comida. ¿Te quedas a comer?

-No, llevaré a Mary a comer al Milky Way. Se va a llevar un disgusto cuando sepa que me voy.

-Claro. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Espera mientras llamo. Tal vez no le importe cancelar lo de hoy y dejar el reportaje en lo que llevamos hasta ahora y así puedas pasar el resto del día con Mary.

Steve asintió mientras pensaba que con quien quería pasar el resto del día era con él. Pero no sería justo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Steve odió su trabajo.

                                             ____________________________

Catherine no solo se había puesto hecha una furia, sino que le dijo a Danny que ya estaba buscando un sustituto para las dos citas que quedaban o se fuese buscando otro trabajo. Steve se ofreció a solucionar el problema y así es como aquella noche, William Harrington- _llamadme Billy, por favor_ \- les acompañó a la exposición.

Al principio, Catherine se sintió como una princesa de cuento, con dos hombres varoniles y guapos dispuestos a pasar la noche con ella. Pero poco a poco, y sabiendo que Steve se iba a ir en menos de dieciséis horas, fue sucumbiendo a los encantos de Billy.

-Pero si no sabe nada de arte- susurró Steve en el oído de Danny cuando caminaban tras ellos y podían escuchar como el nuevo participante intentaba impresionar a la directora de la revista.

-Ni tú. Menos mal que el pintor no te escuchó cuando trataste su cuadro de basura

-¿Cómo iba a saber que ese señor que estaba a mi lado era el pintor?

-Es algo que puede pasar cuando vas a la inauguración de una exposición. Por eso hay que cerrar la boca y guardarse las cosas para uno mismo. Aunque gracias por decir que los dibujos de mi Grace son mejores.

-Es verdad. De todas formas es absurdo ver a Billy haciéndose el experto.

-¿Estás celoso?

Steve le miró como si no pudiese creerse que Danny pensase aquello.

-No. Solo me parece ridículo.

-Lo que tu digas.- Danny había decidido aprovechar esas últimas horas con Steve. Si no iba a verlo más, o iba a tardar mucho en verlo, ¿qué menos que disfrutar aquellos momentos? Ya tendría meses y meses para lamerse las heridas en un rincón, después.

-Me encanta Billy, no es tan perfecto como Steve, pero tiene algo…- le susurró Catherine un momento que estuvieron solos.

-Te dije que los príncipes de cuento son aburridos, al final.

-Sí. Tu experimento está siendo un éxito. No veo el día en que Billy me acompañe al baile. Y no tienes que enseñarle a bailar, me ha dicho que sabe hacerlo.

La verdad es que Danny no tenía ningún interés en enseñar a bailar al amigo de Steve, así que todo eran buenas noticias, al final.

                                 _________________________________

La despedida fue horrible. Steve se metió en el taxi dejando tras de sí a unas llorosas Mary y Grace y a un Danny devastado que se mostraba fuerte por respeto a las chicas y al propio marine.

Steve no podría olvidar la angustia que se reflejaba en aquellos intensos ojos azules.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 9

                                 CAPÍTULO 9

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Steve se había ido y poco a poco Mary y Danny iban volviendo a su normalidad. Esa noche habían tenido una cena especial árabe en casa de los Williams, y ahora Grace dormía plácidamente mientras los dos adultos se relajaban en el sofá.

-Mañana es el baile, ¿no?- quiso saber la menor de los McGarrett.- ¿Han congeniado bien Catherine y Billy?

-Muy bien. Igual de bien que tu hermano y ella, creo que tiene algo con los soldados.

-Marines

-Da igual.

-Bueno, Billy es un buen chico. O eso creo. Steve no habla mucho de él. Creo que es más cercano a Freddie y a Nick.

-Esa es la impresión que me dio.

-¿Qué pasó en esa subasta, Danny? Ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

-A los dos días se fue, ¿cómo iba a dar tiempo a que cambiase nuestra conducta?

-Danny… No voy a mentirte, no he tenido una relación con mi hermano como la que tienen las familias convencionales, no lo conozco tanto, pero siempre he pensado que ha pasado gran parte de su vida intentando cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Ser un buen hijo, no fallar a su hermana pequeña aunque apenas hablase con ella, ser un gran marine, el mejor de los SEAL, tener una novia hermosa que le esperase en casa cuidando de sus hijos mientras él iba a luchar por la Patria… Eso es lo que los demás esperan de él. Lo que la televisión enseña y lo que se supone que debe hacer. Pero pocas veces lo he visto feliz. Sé que adora su trabajo, adora ser un SEAL y se esfuerza por ser el mejor porque le gusta. Pero también sé que sus relaciones no le hacían feliz, nunca encontraba a su novia perfecta y siempre creí que lo que tenía que haber buscado era un novio. Por supuesto, nunca le dije nada. Primero por aquella estúpida norma del “No preguntes, no cuentes”, y porque nunca deja de ser violento que tu hermana te diga que tal vez deberías probar a enrollarte con gente de tu mismo sexo. Cuando lo vi contigo… me di cuenta de que tenía razón, y de pronto vais a esa subasta, no duerme en casa y al día siguiente es la persona más sombría que existe.

-Lo que pudiese haber pasado o no, es igual, Mary. Steve se ha ido.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Danny, déjate de rodeos.

El rubio suspiró.

-Sí, Mary. Me gustaba mucho. Demasiado, tal vez. Pero no sirve de nada.

                                 __________________________________

Llegó el día del baile y Danny tenía ganas de estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel.

-¿Cómo va mi reportaje?

-Estoy dándole los toques finales. Añadiremos lo de hoy y listo. Por cierto, Catherine. Este va a ser lo último que escriba para esta revista.

La dueña de la revista le miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Me han ofrecido un puesto en un periódico, en L. A. Weekly.

-Pero… ¿Y Grace?

-Me han dado la posibilidad de hacer mucho trabajo desde casa, y en horario de mañana, con lo que puedo compatibilizar el horario con el de mi hija a la perfección.

-Es una pena perderte. Me encantaban tus fotografías y tus reportajes. Tu punto de vista nos era muy útil.

-Seguro que encontráis a alguien.

El abrazo de la que pronto sería su ex jefa, le pilló completamente desprevenido.

-Te echaré de menos, Danny. Solo lamento no haber decidido antes conocerte mejor. Estoy ansiosa por leer tu último reportaje con nosotros.

-Os sacaré un par de fotos en el vals y luego me iré.

-¿No te vas a quedar a la fiesta?

-Últimamente he pasado muchas noches fuera, quiero llegar a casa antes de que Grace se duerma.

-De acuerdo.

                                 ____________________________________

Danny se sentó en una silla en una de las salas adyacentes al lugar en que se celebraba el baile. Estaba cansado y todavía no había sido capaz de superar la marcha de Steve. Le apetecía quedarse un rato ahí, en soledad, sin nadie que se acercase a ofrecerle un aperitivo, o una bebida, o se acercase a preguntarle por su experimento. No necesitaba nada que le recordase al marine, gracias. Para colmo, en ese momento sonaba el vals que habían estado bailando en el salón.

-Estás jodido, Daniel Williams- se dijo apoyando la mano en la frente.

-¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo antes de irse?

El rubio se sobresaltó. No era posible lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ahora su mente le jugaba malas pasadas?

Una mano se posó en su hombro y se giró lentamente,

-¿Steve?

La visión del marine con su uniforme, arrodillándose junto a su silla para poder hablarle mirándole a los ojos le cortó la respiración… además de anularle cualquier otra capacidad funcional.

-Danny. Bailemos.

-¿Estás loco?

-No- el SEAL se incorporó y le tendió la mano- Baila conmigo.

El rubio asintió y estuvieron un rato bailando sin decir nada, confortándose cada uno con la presencia del otro. Cuando el vals acabó continuaron de pie en la posición en la que habían terminado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía estar sin ti, Danny. He pasado estas dos últimas semanas pensando en aquella noche. En las ganas que tenía de decirte lo mucho que significó para mí.

-Yo creía que…

-Lo siento tanto. Sé que te di a entender que no me había importado. Pero cuando me enteré de que tenía que volver a la base y a mi misión, supe que no podía decirte nada. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que te amaba para soltarte luego que me iba de nuevo a la marina?

-¿Qué me amabas? Steve… Apenas me conoces

-Y no puedo olvidarte. He pedido que me pasen a la reserva, buscaré algo en que trabajar aquí. He comprendido que si no puedo estar contigo, nada tiene sentido. Por favor, dime que sientes lo mismo.

-Pero la marina es tu vida.

-Ya no. Ahora estás tú. Y Grace. Os necesito a los dos conmigo. Freddie ha pensado en hacer lo mismo, ahora que Kelly y él esperan una niña. Hemos hablado y decidimos que hay cosas importantes, no puedo permitirme morir y que no sepas lo que siento.

Danny lo abrazó.

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar? ¿Conmigo? Te cansarás de mí, y me odiarás por haberte hecho tomar esta decisión.

-No los he dejado, Danny. Solo he pasado a la reserva. Me seguirán llamando para alguna misión en la que me necesiten y yo decidiré qué haré cuando ese momento llegue.

-No voy a querer que te reactiven, Steve, si vas a estar conmigo.

-Claro que voy a estar. Y no me voy a cansar de ti. Freddie ha dicho que te cuide, Kelly y él están convencidos de que eres un partidazo y que no te merezco.

-¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿De nosotros?

-Al parecer todo el mundo tenía claro que no estaba buscando el amor en el género correcto. Mary me ha soltado un rollo tremendo argumentando que me acostaba con mujeres porque era lo que se esperaba de mí.

Danny sonrió. Conocía esa teoría de la joven McGarrett.

-¿Y lo era?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me ha atraído un hombre, en eso no te mentí. Tú eres el único, pero tampoco he sentido nunca por ninguna mujer lo que ahora siento por ti. Danny. No sé si esto tiene sentido, ni siquiera sé si lo que digo tiene lógica. Sólo puedo decirte que necesito estar contigo, que estas han sido las peores semanas de mi vida porque te he echado de menos.

Danny no dijo nada. Simplemente lo besó


	11. Epílogo

                                 EPÍLOGO

_“Al final no sé cómo calificar el resultado del experimento._

_Ha sido un éxito, porque hemos convertido a un hombre normal en lo que toda mujer esperaba. Ha aprendido a cocinar-_ más o menos, tampoco vamos a exagerar _-, ha aprendido a comer despacio, sin engullir y hasta hemos logrado que espere a vaciar la boca antes de hablar. Ha aprendido a bailar el vals, y creedme si os digo que no es fácil, me he casado, he tenido que sufrir-_ y sí, he dicho sufrir _\- innumerables clases de bailes de salón que ahora mismo de poco me sirven… seamos sinceros, ¿habéis tenido ocasión de bailar Fox Trot en alguna discoteca? Decidme en cuál, soy un experto._

_Por otro lado, ha sido un fracaso, ya que al final, Catherine ha preferido al segundo candidato. Uno al que no habíamos reeducado y que llegó con defectos que creéis que no podéis pasar por alto, pero que al final acabáis adorando… o al menos tolerando._

_Y eso es un éxito para mí, ya que fui yo quien dijo en un principio que los príncipes de cuento son geniales en los libros, pero muy aburridos en la vida real._

_No digo que os conforméis con cualquier cosa, pero aprended a aceptar algunos defectos. Siempre podéis intentar corregir alguna conducta; yo, después de dos años de insistencia, me acostumbré a meter los platos sucios en el lavavajillas en lugar de dejarlos en la encimera. No es que antes los dejase allí para fastidiar. Simplemente no me daba la cabeza para meterlos allí._

_Pero nosotros también adoramos vuestros defectos, como el día que ocupáis el baño porque queréis estar guapas en la boda de vuestra amiga. Nos quejamos, exageramos, pero estamos muy orgullosos de lo hermosas que estáis ese día._

_Y, si os soy sincero, no veo la hora de llegar a casa para encontrarme con que mi experimento ha quemado la comida en su intento por tenerla preparada y en la cara de cachorro abandonado que pondrá cuando yo vea la torre de menaje que ha ensuciado para nada._

_No podré enfadarme, porque su intención era la mejor del mundo y, os sonará muy gay pero por eso lo quiero tanto.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han acompañado este fic!


End file.
